OST
Добрую половину треков в сериале сочинил и исполнил (по-английски и по-французски) Жан-Жак Бурнель, вокалист и басист знаменитой в прошлом группы Stranglers (Душители), которая является одной из наиболее ярких представительниц британского пост-панка. Stranglers всегда были "белыми воронами" в движении новой волны, ставшей в Англии коммерческой силой с весны 1977 года. Они ухитрились извлечь максимум выгоды из той злобы и непопулярности, что окружала панков, и смогли преодолеть ту неприязнь, которую питали к ним коллеги. Удивительно, но возраст (в среднем З0 лет) не оказался им помехой для завоевания славы у молодежной аудитории. Сам Жан-Жак (Джей-Джей) попал в музыку случайно. Сын нормандского ресторатора, родившийся в Лондоне 21 февраля 1952 года, был человеком очень одарённым и экстравагантным. Окончив исторический факультет Брэдфордского университета, Бурнель работал преподавателем в колледже, что не мешало ему состоять в рядах Лиги молодых английских анархистов и являться пламенным поклонником известного японского националиста Юкио Мисимы (Yukio Mishima), совершившего харакири при неудачной попытке государственного переворота. Но основными увлечениями благополучного преподавателя и молодого анархиста были мотоциклы и каратэ, в котором он являлся обладателем чёрного пояса. В октябре 1974 года через общего приятеля его представили Хью Корнвеллу, как раз собиравшему новую рок-группу. Парни поладили, и Бурнель, неплохо игравший на бас-гитаре, составил компанию Хью, в прошлом выпускнику Бристольского университета. В целом ансамбль состоял из пяти человек и, несмотря на довольно разношерстный состав с различными музыкальными пристрастиями, коллектив оставался неизменным со дня основания в середине 70-х вплоть до 1990 года. Оригинальный саундтрек: Gankutsuou Original Soundtrack (2005) 巌窟王オリジナルサウンドトラック Дата релиза: 23.02.2005 Треков: 20 1/ Shanikusai - Mardi Gras - "Марди Гра" 2/ We were lovers - "Мы были возлюбленными" 3/ Prologue - "Пролог" 4/ Yamiiro no Yume (Dark Dream) - "Сон цвета тьмы" 5/ Anger (Edmond kara no tegami) - Anger (A Letter From Edmond) - "Письмо от Эдмона" 6/ Joukei. aru Hareta Hi ni Kare - Scene, On a Sunny Day - "Солнечным днём" 7/ Tooi Kioku - Distant Memory - "Далёкие воспоминания" 8/ Montecristo - "Монтекристо" 9/ Tengaigi - Celestial Globe - "Поднебесный шар" 10/ Sorrow (Shukumei) - Sorrow (Destiny) - "Печаль" ("Судьба") 11/ Autei 12/ Shounen no Hi - Days of Boys - "Дни детства" 13/ Waltz (Waltz in Blue) - "Вальс в печали" 14/ Desire (Fukushuu wa tada ware ni ari) - Desire (Revenge is mine) - "Страсть" ("Моя месть") 15/ Mercedes (Nagisa nite) - Mercedes (On the Beach) - "Мерседес" ("На пляже") 16/ Chika Kyuugen - Undeground Palace - "Подземный дворец" 17/ Tsukiyo(ru) - Moonlight Night - "Лунная ночь" 18/ Kaishou - Eagre - "Поток" ("Прощание") 19 You won't see me coming (TV version) - "Ты не захочешь видеть моё возвращение" (ТВ версия) 20/ You won't see me coming (Full Version) - "Ты не захочешь видеть моё возвращение" (Полная версия) Gankutsuou Classic Compilation 1. Manfred Koukyoukyoku I. Lento Lugubre 2. Manfred Koukyoukyoku IV. Allegro confuoco 3. Lucia Di Lammermoor Act 2 Ga 4. Kodomo no Joukei Performance 15 -Traumerei 5. Zensoukyoku Hen Volume 2 - V.Byuyeres (Heath no Kusamura) 6. Akuma no Robert Ishi no Shitani Yokotawaru Shuudou Onna Tachi 7. Piano Kyousoukyoku Part 2 - I. Moderato (Melody No. 1) Текст опенинга "We were lovers" Harsh words were said and lies were told instead I did never mean to make you cry... But love could make us weak and make us strong And before too very long I was totally in love with you. I bathed in you. Lost in you. Captivated by you. Amazed by you. Dazed by you. Nothin can go wrong. Nothin can go wrong. So tonight i'll sing a song to all my friends also to those we won't be seeing again to those a knew and those i still adore and i want to see once more... I just pray that you will love me and trust me, laugh with me and cry with me, spend those silent times with me... Love me evermore. Love me evermore. You and i were lovers, Our dreams will not sell thy life. And then my friends' betrayed meant you never would be my wife... Harsh words were said and lies were told instead I did never mean to make you cry... But love could make us weak and make us strong And before too very long I was totally in love with you. I bathed in you. Lost in you. Captivated by you. Amazed by you. Dazed by you. Nothin can go wrong. Nothin can go wrong. Текст эндинга "You won't see me coming" (ТВ версия) I'm not the man i used to be and what you see in hereis not what it seems (seems... seems...) i traveled through space to be with you what you don't know you shouldn't fear you won't see me coming you won't see me coming till i strike! you won't see me coming you won't see me coming till i strike! Полный текст песни "Waltz in Blue" Je veux vivre au bord de la mer, Pas n'importe quelle mer mais cette mer, Et si tu me quittais demain je serais toujours là. Et quand le déluge il viendra, Peut-être tu ne seras plus là, Là où l'amour existait quand nous étions si jeunes... R: Et c'est trop, trop, trop pour moi, Le choix n'est pas si clair, Et c'est trop, trop, trop pour moi: D'un côté la fille, d'un autre le sable et la mer... La fille - le sable dans son âme, Un garçon - l'amour qui se grave, Une vie qui s'est perdue en cherchant une juste revanche... R. Je veux vivre au bord de la mer, Pas n'importe quelle mer mais cette mer, Et si tu me quittais demain je serais toujours là... Ноты песни "We were lovers" Обложки CD-дисков Ссылки: http://www.world-art.ru/animation/animation_ost.php?id=2820&ost_id=27 https://anime.thehylia.com/soundtracks/album/gankutsuou-original-soundtrack https://anime.thehylia.com/soundtracks/album/gankutsuou-classic-compilation https://z1.fm/artist/3408839[[Категория:OST]] Категория:Музыка